


Тренировка

by fandom_All_Avengers, Thurisaz7



Series: WTF Avengers plus 2019 || тексты 4 lvl [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thurisaz7/pseuds/Thurisaz7
Summary: Баки и Тор тренируются.





	Тренировка

  
В тренировочном зале ярко горел свет. Тишину время от времени прерывали глухие удары, едва слышное гудение сервоприводов, насмешливое хмыканье и учащённое дыхание, но наружу не один из этих звуков не просачивался: при проектировании помещении звукоизоляции уделили особое внимание.  
  
Баки резко отпрыгнул назад, увеличивая дистанцию, и вытер взмокший лоб. Напротив него с довольной улыбкой стоял Тор, чей удар в полную силу мог для простого человеках закончиться плачевно, да и суперсолдату как минимум сломанные рёбра обеспечены, если вовремя не увернуться. Во время спаррингов Тор прекрасно контролировал свою божественную мощь, чтобы никого не покалечить, но даже несмотря на это, Баки постоянно помнил, что тот слишком силён, слишком недосягаем. Чёрт возьми, это же грёбаный ас!  
  
Именно такой спарринг-партнер нужен Баки. Тору он не навредит, а Тор его никогда не опасался. Из Мстителей он позже всех с ним познакомился, но сразу протянул руку в знак дружбы. История Зимнего Солдата настолько Тора расстрогала, что он предложил свою помощь в чём угодно.  
  
Баки тогда ему благодарно кивнул и после неосознанно старался держаться рядом: Тор, словно солнце, притягивал к себе погреться, а его улыбка, казалось, может растопить любой лёд.  
  
Собственно, Тор и стал инициатором их тренировок. Точнее — спровоцировал Баки. Тот сначала едва не замкнулся, но Тор будто знал, как обойти любые невидимые барьеры. Трудно устоять перед его добрым и открытым нравом. Каждую тренировку он посматривал со всё большим интересом и весёлым вызовом, и Баки, которому до этого казалось, что после долгих лет в Гидре его невозможно раззадорить, наконец начал ему доверять и теперь с нетерпением ждал каждой новой встречи.  
  
Бросив быстрый оценивающий взгляд на слишком довольного аса, который не выглядел даже слегка запыхавшимся, Баки опёрся руками о колени, переводя дыхание. Нужно сменить тактику, если он хочет Тора удивить.  
  
— Устал? — спросил Тор, лениво разминая плечи.  
  
Баки моргнул, прослеживая каплю пота, ползущую по его шее и ниже, к тренировочной майке, которая только подчёркивала рельефные мышцы. Исходя из собственного опыта — пару раз ему удалось вцепиться в крепкое тело, пытаясь удержать Тора в захвате, — Баки знал, что, даже не разогретый интенсивной тренировкой, тот очень горячий. Хотя Баки, как он сам себя убеждает, вовсе не потому пытается Тора схватить всякий раз, и даже не с целью победить, а только чтобы продержаться как можно дольше.  
  
Его хватит на ещё одну попытку. Стоит рискнуть.  
  
— Можешь сдаться, если хочешь, — нарочито вызывающе предложил он, прекрасно понимая, что победить не сможет, но сам сдаваться не собираясь.  
  
— Прозвучало заманчиво. — Тор посмотрел на него так, что стало жарко. Ничего особенного сказано не было, но к азарту Баки прибавилось лёгкое возбуждение. Он даже не сделал попытки проигнорировать мелькнувшие перед глазами картинки, тоже довольно заманчивые.  
  
Ему нужно остановить свою фантазию. Баки облизнул пересохшие губы и поймал странный взгляд Тора. Недолгая пауза закончилась тем, что оба приготовились к новому раунду. Тор еле заметно кивнул, разрешая нанести первый удар.  
  
Баки атаковал и успевал уклоняться от выпадов. Он был в отличной форме, но с остальными Мстителями редко спарринговал по разным причинам. Когда-нибудь он сможет свободно тренироваться со всеми без осадка неприятных воспоминаний, но с Тором он сразу мог отпустить себя и не сдерживался, вкладываясь в удары, используя все боевые навыки, приобретённые за время, что был Зимним Солдатом, сильнее распаляясь и чувствуя себя свободным. К тому же тренироваться с тем, кто не является человеком в обычном смысле, было интересно и будоражаще: Тор откликался на непроизнесённый призыв к сражению. Говорить ничего и не нужно — голос битвы ему знаком с детских лет. Он вслушивался в него, читал желание в языке тела и отвечал.  
  
Когда они снова сцепились на матах, Баки оказался сверху и уже готовился праздновать победу, остановив ребро ладони левой руки у горла Тора, но в то же мгновение ощутил лёгкое касание сжатого кулака в область солнечного сплетения. Тор даже без замаха мог бы пробить ему грудную клетку. Вместе с осознанием опасности Баки снова накрыла волна жара.  
  
— Желаешь ничью? — хрипло спросил он, наклонившись ниже, почти деля дыхание на двоих.  
  
— А чего желаешь ты? — Тор смотрел на него потемневшим взглядом. — Будешь ли ты удовлетворен этим, когда мог бы получить больше?  
  
— Ты прав…  
  
Баки отмёл лишние мысли и впился ему в губы голодным поцелуем, беря предложенное. Без раздумий, идя на поводу у желания.  
  
Рука Тора у его груди разжалась, забралась под майку, заставив задрожать от простой ласки и оторваться на мгновение от горячих губ, лишь чтобы снова впиться, бороться за право доминирования. Он ощутил бедром возбуждение Тора и чувствительно потёрся, вызвав довольный стон.  
  
Теперь тишину зала нарушало всё то же учащенное дыхание, но остальное заменили шорох одежды, звуки поцелуев и приглушенные стоны.  
  
Даже сейчас они боролись, находя в этом новое удовольствие, изучали друг друга, искали чувствительные места. Нежности в этом было мало, гораздо меньше, чем жадного желания утолить первый голод. Тор целовал его так, что Баки понял, насколько сильно отстаёт от него в этом умении, но он уверенно нагонял и старался не уступать ни в чём, отвечая, пока лёгкие не свело от недостатка воздуха. Он немного отстранился, глядя на лежащего под ним аса, который уверенно вёл даже сейчас, легко позволяя ненадолго перехватывать инициативу, чтобы потом лениво её отобрать. Тор смотрел в ответ открыто и обещающе, и Баки понял, что и здесь с ним может не сдерживаться.  
  
Он собирался избавиться от одежды, но при первой же попытке раздался треск ткани, и он остановился. Тор, немыслимым образом сохраняющий контроль над собственной силой даже в состоянии возбуждения, помог аккуратно приспустить с них обоих штаны вместе с бельём и накрыл руку Баки своей, чуть усиливая давление. Баки тяжело простонал от острого удовольствия и прикусил кожу на шее Тора, оставив метку, которая всё равно исчезнет быстрее, чем те, что Тор оставил на нём. Он чуть приподнялся, окинул Тора взглядом, а потом снова потянулся к его губам, глуша стоны долгим поцелуем. Баки двинулся резче, жадно провёл рукой по крепкой груди Тора, довольно сильно сжав, но его не остановили. Тор лишь изредка отрывался от его губ, чтобы отметить поцелуями шею, мягко поглаживал горячей ладонью по спине в контраст грубым движениям их сомкнутых рук, будто испытывая чувство пронзительной нежности, и снова долго целовал в губы.  
  
Они двигались слаженно, но Баки всё же кончил первым. Замешкавшись не дольше пары секунд, он переместился чуть выше и сжал член Тора бедрами, чтобы тот мог толкаться между ними, догоняя собственное удовольствие, а ещё мгновением позже оказался подмят сильным телом и чувствовал, как всё нарастает жар, пока член Тора скользит между его бедер. А потом Тор сжал Баки сильнее, и ногам стало ещё жарче и мокро от растёкшейся между ними спермы.  
  
Тор едва ощутимо провел рукой по щеке Баки и скатился с него, вытягиваясь рядом. Некоторое время они лежали неподвижно, глядя друг на друга и восстанавливая дыхание. Баки поднялся первым, разорвав зрительный контакт, собрал свою одежду.  
  
— Я в душ. Ты со мной? — Он бросил быстрый взгляд через плечо на Тора, который не торопился тянуться за своей одеждой, и позволил себе полюбоваться.  
  
— Иду, — снова многообещающе улыбнулся Тор, встречая взгляд.  
  
Ему не нужно повторное приглашение, и он точно знает, что впереди у них много сражений плечом к плечу. И тренировок.


End file.
